Why
by Amileerose
Summary: This story is COMPLETE. There is death, a new baby, and a soul sucking kiss. And other things. PLease read i know the summary is really stupid, But It is a really good story so please R/R. it is a ginny and Draco fic to a point,but mostly about everbody
1. The Problem in Diagon Alley

Author Note: I do not own any for the Harry Potter people. The best writer in the world J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter world. But I do own the plot. (I only wish I owned Fred and George. I would let them live under my bed.) Hopefully better with grammar and sentence structure.

WHY

By; Ami Lee Rose

Chapter One: The Hell Hole

It was near the end of their summer break and Ron and Hermione were walking through Diagon Alley.

The Alley was full with witches and wizards of all ages, and all the stores were filled with the school thing they were going to need for their up coming year.

Ron was getting extremely hungry and wanted to stop in order to get some thing to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione wanted to go the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, what she didn't know yet that it would be a decision she would regret for a long time.

"Come on Ron; I promise it won't take that long. I just want to get my school books so I can start reading them tonight. I want to know what we are going to be learning this year." Hermione pleaded with him batting her eyelashes.

Ron, who rolled his eyes, gave in and walked with Hermione to the bookstore. "I thought you all ready knew what we were learning for the next 7 years." He joked.

Flourish and Blotts was not quite as busy as it had been the past four years. The lights were dim and the window shades closed giving it an eerie look.

"Do you think they're open?" Hermione wondered trying to peek into the dim windows.

"Hermione go back across the street, I've got a bad feeling, Something is wrong." Ron said quietly. Hermione looked at Ron curiously. His face was suddenly pale and his brown eyes were focusing on some thing she apparently couldn't see. Turning to her quickly, "What are you waiting for I told you go back across the street NOW." Ron ordered.

Hermione did as she was told, but wasn't quite sure why. She watched as Ron disappeared into the Bookstore. It was a short time later, when Hermione sneaked in after him. What she saw seemed to be disbelieving and it took all her willpower not to turn away.

Ron was lying on the floor covered in blood from head to toe.

A tall man with a cloak covering his appearance stood over Ron laughing with a smaller form hiding in the corner. Hermione let out a small gasp. The tall man had heard her and turned around.

"Oh looks like another little lost lamb found it way in to the wolves den." The man with the white Death Eaters mask said.

Hermione was shaking with fear. She was for the first time in her life alone, come face to face with a real Death Eater. She went suddenly numb; her mind wouldn't even register the wand in the pocket of her robes all she could think was, would her life be ending? Would she ever find out if Ron was still alive?

"Draco come here." The Death eater demanded and Hermione was torn from her thoughts as she heard the familiar name.

What did Draco have to do with any of this? She thought to herself as she watched the tall man pull the young man out of the corner.

"We have one too many eyes here, and if you kill this one I'll let you go back to your damn school." The man said, and he handed Draco the knife that was covered in already dried blood. "Now remember boy the first killing is hard, after that it's just business."

Draco looked at Hermione, who was now crying over Ron's body. Then Draco looked at the man. "No. I won't do it." Draco growled angrily through gritted teeth.

"What?" The masked man seemed taken back by Draco's answer. "Don't you want to be a man like me?''

"If doing this to somebody makes you a man, I rather stay a child." Draco declared and threw the knife on the ground at the man's feet.

Just as Draco was turning to leave, the door was blown off its hinges as Aurors filled the bookstore. The tall man disapparate quickly, leaving Draco and Hermione to explain the actions that had took place in that room.

A/N: My next chapter is coming soon. I hope you enjoyed my story. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. The Truth

Author note; well here is ch2 I have a bit of a spoiler in here. But I hope you all I enjoy reading it. And please review when you are done I would like to know what you guys think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The whole Truth  
  
Hermione watch as they threw Draco on the floor. He hit the ground with a hard thud. She could see a small puddle of blood forming where Draco had hit his mouth.  
  
"NOW BOY tell your side of the story. Let me guess you found him this way, or I didn't do, I watch the girl do it." The man said as stepped on the back of Draco's blonde head. "Tell me boy or I'm give the Dementor's kiss myself."  
  
A young woman came over a sat next to Hermione. "Was he your friend? How did you know him? Did you know his name?  
  
Hermione gave the woman a deathly glare. The lady backed a way from her slowly, and then a young man tried to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Honey do you know who did this to your friend?" The man said softly as her petted Hermione's hair.  
  
Hermione, who heard nothing that the man was saying. "Is he dead?" She asked rubbing Ron cold hand.  
  
"Johnson, Get the girl out, we got some stuff to take care." an older man said with a crazy blue eye that shot around the room.  
  
****  
  
The weeks went by slow, Hermione was having the same dream every night. The scene would go from Ron being happy to the doctors tell Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's that Ron was dead. School had started and it just wasn't the same. Harry was having his own problems. The Slytherin kept insisting Harry killed Quadric, and framed Malfoy.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was the worst so far. Hermione sat in a small room with Harry, Ginny, and the twin not saying anything. In fact nothing was said, until Hermione enter the great hall for the beginning for the year feast. When McGonagall stopped Hermione.  
  
"You have your first court date tomorrow, you will able to make up those classes later, and I'm sorry about Ron. I knew Malfoy would follow in his fathers foots steps"  
  
Hermione looked at McGonagall, " Draco is nothing like the man who did this to Ron, and I will tell the court that tomorrow."  
  
"I was just saying that after the way he has treat you and your friends. It just wasn't fair." McGonagall said she placed her hat back on her head.  
  
"NO! Do you want to what's not fair? Ginny and Draco were dating and Ron was just getting used to them kissing. Draco and Ron had become friends, They were going to start this school year new. AND what happens some one rips Ron from our lives. Ginny hasn't been the same, She won't eat, and at night all she does is cry, not only for her brother but for her love who being beat and who knows what else. THAT IS WHAT IS NOT FAIR." Hermione yelled and ran up to the Gryffindor common room, with McGonagall yelling after.  
  
" I was only saying."  
  
****  
  
The next day Hermione awoke early to find Harry waiting for her in the main part of the common room. She smiled at him weakly, as she heading for the door.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Harry asked looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend, it's just I have so much to deal with, please don't mad at me."  
  
Hermione could see the true sadness in Harry's green eyes, " Harry i know, It must really hard for not to have Ron to talk to when you need him," she said as she started to cry. "Harry will please come with me, I need someone to stay strong, because I know I'm going to be a mess, and Ginny is going to start balling as soon as they bring Draco out in the chains with the demtors following his every move."  
  
Harry looked confused, "Why is Ginny going? Don't you think that is a little much on her?  
  
"How else is going to see poor Draco? And we don't bring her we'll suffer the loss of another friend, and I don't want Ginny doing anything stupid, especially in her state, I mean McGonagall just got her to eat something and put a sleeping charm on her so she would ready for to day." Hermione answer as Ginny came into the common room.  
  
"In her state?" Harry asked really confused now.  
  
"I'll tell you when the time is right Harry, come on, we should go or we are going to be late and thats not going to look good." Ginny said as she brushed by Harry.  
  
*****  
  
The court room was filled with people who just want to see what was going to happen to the famous Malfoy name, A witch form the daily prophet pushed Hermione into a wall next to her. Hermione knew who it was right a way, Rita Skeeter. Hermione glared at her and then wished she left Rita as a cockroach.  
  
Hermione pass through the big wooden doors that lead to the room where the trail was going to be held. Hermione was happy all those people and Rita had to stay behind the glass. Ginny sat behind the glass where Draco would be sitting. Harry behind Hermione.  
  
Then the doors opened again. Hermione thought that they must be bring in Draco, but to her surprise it was not Draco Malfoy, but his Father Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked at the man up and down.  
  
"Do we have a problem Miss. Granger." He asked her in a low growl.  
  
She looked from Lucius to where the judge would be sitting. She was thinking about who the judge could be, then there was a tap on the glass behind her. She turn to see Harry sitting with the rest of the Weasley's. She gave them a faint smile and turn back to the room where she was sitting.  
  
Then a man dressed in dark blue robes entered from the door behind the judges stand. "ALL STAND FOR JUGDE CORNELIUS FUDGE." Yelled the man in the dark blue robes.  
  
Everyone did as they were told and then Fudge entered the room and sat in his chair.  
  
"You may take your seats." Fudge said lowering in hand to let everyone know that it was okay.  
  
"Take them where?" Fred asked picking up his seat with George doing the same, heading for the door.  
  
"Boys sit down!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
Fudge rolls his eyes and says, "So what is today case."  
  
"CASE NUMBER 92287, GRANGER VS MALFOY IN THE DEATH OF RONALD RUPERT WEASLEY." The man yelled again.  
  
As soon as the blue robed man finshed, three Aurors brought in Draco. He had chains around both arms and around his legs followed by a large black ball being drug behind him. Hermione thought looked like a scene right out of an old black and white muggle movie.  
  
Hermione took a better looked at Draco him self. He looked dirty and beat to hell, his blonde hair messy, the color of dried blood, and light bluish-gray eyes now a sickly cold gray. Hermione could hardly recognize this boy as Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione could here hushed whispers coming for behind the glass.  
  
"Did you ever think a Malfoy would let them selves go like that." a young red headed witch whispered to a blonde one.  
  
"Or let alone get caught come on now, If I was going to kill someone I sure in the hell wouldn't wait around for anybody." The blonde witch answered.  
  
"Poor Weasley family you think they would have enough problems with Arthur's job and all. It sad, really." said and elder witch with a hooked nose.  
  
"NOW PEOPLE COULD I HAVE SOME QUIT. MR. MALFOY HAS BETTER THINGS HE COULD BE DOING WITH HIS TIME." Fudge yelled over the group. "Now we are going to hear from Miss Granger first. Miss Granger will you please come up to the stand."  
  
Hermione walked up to the stand and sat in the chair that was placed next to it. She looked out to where all the people were.  
  
"MISS GRANGER DO YOU SWEAR TO TELL THE TRUTH AND THE WHOLE TRUTH." The blue robed wizard yell in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Yes, I do" she answered rubbing her ringing ears.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU THE DAY RONALD WAS KILLED BY MR. MALFOY JR.?"  
  
"I was with him. We were going to go to the book store when he stopped me and told me to go back across the street."  
  
Hermione told the whole story and how there was an older man who killed Ron, She told them, Draco would have killed her but he wouldn't and that's when the Auror thought Draco did it.  
  
The case went on for what seemed like hours. Draco wasn't aloud to say his side because everyone was convinced that Hermione was only under a spell and was forced to say was she did. Then Mr. Malfoy asked if he could take the stand.  
  
"I'm not here to stand up for my son, because i know he did it." Lucius started.  
  
Again there was hushed whispered. Lucius turned and looked at the people and they were quiet right away.  
  
"As i was saying, My son and I were very close and he told me he was only dating the Weasley girl to gain the trust of the family and their friends, so that he could easily kill the boy for the dark lord. And I only came to see that my son got what was coming to him." Lucius said glaring at Ginny. "And I have one more thing to say. I want to say I'm sorry for my son behavior and that boys will be boys."  
  
Hermione couldn't take any more. "It was him who killed Ron, I know it," She said looking at Mr. Malfoy. Then she saw something she almost for got about.  
  
"HIS HANDS." Hermione yelled as she saw the greenish bruise on is right hand. "The older man had a bruise just like that on his right hand, Like Mr. Malfoy." Hermione finshed shaking.  
  
"Isn't obvious that the poor girl is still in shock, I think we need to just call this until another day." Lucius said to Fudge who agreed with him.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY WILL GO TO AZKABAN FOR THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS. THAT WAY MISS GRANGER CAN PULL HER SELF TOGETHER." Fudge said as he got up and walked out his door.  
  
Ginny let out a loud cry. Hermione couldn't not believe what she has just heard. Poor Draco four months in that place. Hermione vowed right there she was going to get Draco out of there as soon as she could, She at least owed that to him.  
  
Hermione and Lucius were let out of the room. Lucius walked over the Weasley's.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, I can honestly said I do not know what it feels like to lose a son but you know, thats the breaks." Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
Seeing her mother cry is when Ginny lost it.  
  
"Ginny please don't tell him anything." Hermione pleaded with the young red head.  
  
But Ginny didn't hear her and walked right up to Lucius and Yelled " I HOPE YOU TREAT YOUR GRANDSON BETTER THAN YOU TREAT YOUR SON.''  
  
Everyone who was left in the room stop to see what Mr. Malfoy was going to do. He just stared at the young girl, slapped her, and walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: well that is chapter 2, tell what you guys think, POOR DRACO 


	3. Questions

Chapter Three: Questions  
  
It was about Three in the afternoon when they got back to Hogwarts. Harry had many questions running threw his mind. And he wanted all the answers but Hermione and Ginny both refused to give him any till after their last class of the day.  
  
"Good we made back just in time." Hermione said as she grabbed some books. "What I need is a good class to get my mind off Mr. Malfoy then I want you and Ginny to meet me in the library after dinner."  
  
Ginny agreed and went off to her care of Magical Creatures class, while Hermione went to History of magic with the Hufflepuffs. Harry looked at his class list and found he had potions every day of the week for this term. He has it at the last period of everyday with the Slytherins.  
  
Harry walked to his potion class hoping to have some one he could work with that wasn't Neville. When he arrived he found that Cho Chang was sitting in the seat were Ron usually sat.  
  
  
  
Draco could still hear Fudge saying four months in Azkaban. Would he able to last that long? He didn't even get to tell Ginny he loved her.  
  
As they where dragging Draco to his cell, he could see things that looked a lot like living skeleton's. Their skin was dried up and cracked and bleeding. Most had sunken in eyes that were a cold shade of black. Some, Draco wonder, if they were even alive.  
  
When they reached Draco's cell, they threw him into it. He landed with a hard thud. Draco pulled him self off the wet, cold, slimy cell floor.  
  
"Welcome to your new palace, my lord." Said who man who arrested Draco. "I'll be back later with the rest for your punishment. Boy does your father have something in mind for you."  
  
As the man walked away Draco heard screams and yells from the other prisoners. The sounds sent shivers up his spine. He could not believe he was here. All because of that man, the one he was forced to call father.  
  
It seemed like hours till the man came back to Draco's cell. This time the man had a hooded figure with him. Draco's first thought was it was a Dementor . Then realized it was to short. The hooded man spoke, and his voice had made every nerve in Draco's body shake.  
  
"Mr. Fraidy don't you think you could have put my son in a better cell, if you know what I mean." Lucius said as he removed his hod.  
  
Mr. Fraidy open Draco's cell . Lucius followed him in to the small room, then Lucius walked over to his son who was sitting in a cold corner. Pick Draco up by his hair and said, "Did you really think they would believe the girl, after I told them about all the cruses and spells you put on her after she watched you torture her loved one." Lucius turned to Fraidy, "Now I want you to beat your heart out, on beating my kid . See ya in four months son."  
  
Classes took forever. Harry was glad to get out of Potions. He just wanted to go back to his common room and hide under his bed. As Harry was walking to the Great Hall, he heard a group of voices coming up from behind him.  
  
"Great, thats all i need." he thought as the group came closer.  
  
"OH so we didn't get your self in jail," Pansy started to joke then realized Draco wasn't there. " Don't tell me my Dracies in the yucky dirty place," she said as she slammed harry against the cold stone wall.  
  
"Fine i won't tell you" Harry said as he felt as sharp pain in his left shoulder.  
  
Than was fake cry for Blaise Zabini "You Cedric Hufflepuff killer."  
  
"Why aren't we the smart one?" Harry said to Blaise.  
  
"Hey stop it leave him alone, he hasn't hurt any body" came a voice from behind Pug face Pansy.  
  
It was Cho, she had seen the group of Slytherins picking on Harry and couldn't take any more of it. She smacked Pug on the back of the head .  
  
"Put him down Puggy" Cho said in a deadly voice.  
  
Pansy did what she was told. The rest of the Slytherins pushed passed Cho and Harry, and went of the stuff their faces.  
  
" Harry can I talk to you?" Cho asked as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder  
  
"Why are you talking to me? Don't you know I killed your boyfriend last year. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. It just with..."  
  
Cho put a finger up to Harry's lips to hush him. "There is some thing I have to tell you." She started. "Cedric was my best friend, and yes I miss him very much."  
  
Harry wasn't quit sure where this was going. They walked into the Great Hall. All eyes fell on them. Harry could feel every ones eyes boring into him. Harry and Cho sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Cho what are you doing with the murderer. Duh, remember he killed your boyfriend." A Ravenclaw called from her table.  
  
"I see we won't be able to talk here, " Cho said, as she saw Hermione's and Ginny's eyes watching her every move. Cho bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Meet me by the lake at midnight tonight."  
  
Harry watch as Cho went back to her own table. Then he turned to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"So what are we up to, in the library." Harry asked.  
  
"First you tell us what that was all about?" Ginny asked as she bit into a hamburger.  
  
"I really don't know?" Harry said playing with the peas on his plate. "She said she has to talk to me about something."  
  
"OH" both girls said at the same time smiling at him. After dinner the three of them walked to the library.  
  
"Oh right, I need to prove that Draco didn't kill Ron, that Mr. Malfoy killed him." Hermione started.  
  
"OH NO" Harry butt in. " You guys said that if I went to my last class you two would answer my questions."  
  
Ginny sighed, "All right what do you want to know?"  
  
"HOW LONG WERE YOU AND MALFOY DATING AND ARE YOU REALLY HAVING HIS BABY?' Harry yelled so the whole library could hear him.  
  
Ginny blushed and put her hand over his mouth. " Harry please don't yell I don't need the whole school to know. Draco and I started to date at the end of last year. I just found out a week before Ron was killed that I was going to have a baby. And yes it is Draco's."  
  
Harry was over come with what he had just heard. "Okay then way didn't Ron or you" Harry glared at Hermione. "Owled me. And were Malfoy and Ron really becoming friends?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, " we did owl you, and when I came over to see why you didn't answer, your uncle told me that if we sent another to your house, he was going to shoot it, and you wouldn't be allowed to come back to Hogwarts. Yes Draco and Ron did become friends and they couldn't wait to tell you."  
  
Harry started to cry. He couldn't believe his best friend had burned the haystack with his enemy and they became friends, and now Draco was sitting in a place no one wanted to go.  
  
"Now one last question." Harry turned to Ginny "What are you going to name the baby?"  
  
A/N: Okay I know this is not the best chapter in the world. But believe this stuff is going to tie in with the rest of the story later. I just want to get this stuff out of the way. Next chapter is going to be here soon. 


	4. Love and lost

Authors note: Okay here is CH 4. If you stay with me here this stuff will fit in trust me. Please keep reading and reviewing Thank you. ::throws her plot bunny into the air::  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Love and lost  
  
Draco watched as his father walked through the huge rusty gated doors. Then he turned to the man who was still standing in his cell. Draco noticed the man was wearing a smile, but it was an evil grin, none like Draco has ever seen before.  
  
"If you be so kind to come with me." Fraidy said as he Pulled Draco to his feet by his dirty blonde hair.  
  
He walked Draco into a small hall. Then down another, but this was much colder and darker than the other. Then they stopped in front a small room; again Draco was thrown into a room for the third time in three weeks.  
  
"Well at least I know I get top quality serves when I'm in your care." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Fraidy walk over to the wall touched something on it and light flooded the room. Then Draco could see why the room smelled of death.  
  
Blood stains littered the floor. Old rotting body parts were piled in all four corner of the small room. Then Draco looked up. The ceiling was lined with old decaying bones. Then he looked at the walls that were covered in a think greenish-grayish slim. Then Draco noticed there was a table in the middle of the room.  
  
Fraidy grabs Draco by the back the robes and slams down on the table. Chains from come out of no where and bided him to it. With a wave of a hand Draco is wearing nothing but a small peace of cloth.  
  
Fraidy pulled out his wand said a few words under his breath. With in a matter of second Draco could feel agonizing pain from his finger tips. Draco moved his head to the side to see his finger nails were being pulled of one by one by unseen force. Fraidy said some more words and Draco was flipped. Now he was laying face down on the table. Fraidy shaked his wand and whip with nine tail sprouted out of the tip of it.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the clock on the library wall. It show 11:30 p.m. Then he looked back at Hermione, who was going through book to see if there was some kind of way they could trick Mr. Malfoy into saying that he killed Ron. Then Harry looked over to Ginny who was sound a sleep.  
  
"That would never work. Why would Malfoy trust me with any thing no matter what I did?" Hermione growled as she slammed the book closed.  
  
"No mum it was Fred who took that pie." Ginny said in a half sleepy voice.  
  
"I think you two should go to bed. You both have classes in the morning." Harry said as he help Ginny to her feet.  
  
"I have an idea, but I'm going to need Ginny. So I guess will go to bed and get up early because I have to get Snape before he starts his classes." Hermione said following Harry and Ginny to their common room.  
  
After making sure the girls got to the common room safely. Harry slipped on his cloak, and sneaked passed Filch and was heading for the big oak doors at the end of the great hall. He heard some thing that sounded a lot like Snape and one of Ron's older brothers.  
  
"George I want you to be careful. No one is to know what you are doing, because if any one finds out, your family could suffer another loss." Snape said as he rubbed the mark on his left arm.  
  
George was looking at the same mark on his own arm. "I'll be careful, because, If Gin or Fred find out they will kill me before I get to say anything."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was George really a Death Eater? No, he was sure something had to be up. Harry wasn't quite sure what it was. He watched as Snape and George parted ways. Harry wanted to follow George but then realizing what time it was, he headed to the lake on the far end of the grounds.  
  
The night air was cold, the stars where brighter than had been in a long time. Harry could see Cho sitting on a log, dipping her toes into the cold black water. With his cloak still on Harry sat down next her. She didn't seem to notice. She was singing softly to her self when she said.  
  
"Where is he? I wish he would hurry up, I have to get back to the common room before Troy realizes I'm not there."  
  
"I'm right here." Harry said as he removed his cloak.  
  
Cho let out a small gasp, she wasn't ready for him to right next to her, but she smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. At that Harry blushed darker than any of the Weasley's hair.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked her in a slight higher voice then normal.  
  
"About Cedric. He was my best friend, not my boyfriend. He liked some muggle girl named Canon. I had a crush on you when we first played Quidditch against each other. But I was afraid you wouldn't like me. That I wasn't the type for the boy who lived."  
  
Draco could feel warm puddle of blood under him. He wanted to know why they just didn't kill him. No, that would have been too good for Draco Malfoy. Fraidy was laughing. Draco wished he knew what was so funny.  
  
"Hey what are you laughing at you damn Git." Draco asked the felt the whip hit his back one last time.  
  
"Now to sign my work." Fraidy said not answer Draco's question.  
  
Draco was once again flipped on his back, to were he was look up at the ceiling. Now he could see Fraidy's face. It was splashed with Draco' s own blood, and he had twisted look of enjoyment on his bloody face.  
  
"This so much better than sex." Fraidy said in a weird sadistic voice as he raised his wand high over his head.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and pretended he didn't hear what Fraidy just said. What the hell is wrong with this bloody freak? How could my Goddamn father do this to me? Draco thought.  
  
Fraidy was now tracing some thing with his wand over Draco's chest, muttering some words that were inaudible to Draco's hearing. Then Draco felt as though his chest was on fire. Blood started to pour from were ever Fraidy's wand touched.  
  
"There your Father should be very happy with my work." Fraidy laughed as he poked long grimy fingers into Draco's wounds. Licking the blood of his fingers Fraidy spoke again, "Your father is coming to see you tomorrow night with an offer you won't be able to refuse."  
  
Fraidy slammed the door shut behind him. The chains round Draco's hands and feet released him. Draco sat up on the table now feel very light head and looked down at his chest. What he saw made him want to damn his whole family to the depth of hell. Fraidy had left an over sized Dark Mark on Draco's chest.  
  
Cho told Harry about how it was Cedric's idea to try to make him jealous so Harry would see how much he really like her.  
  
"You see when you asked me to the Yule ball last year my heart was over flowing." Cho said playing with a strain of her long black hair. "I ran and told Cedric, and he said it worked and that i should go to the ball with you."  
  
"So why didn't you?" Harry asked watching her intently.  
  
"I told my friend Troy about the whole plan. And she said if I went with you to the ball no one would every talk to me again. I was foolish. If they don't want to talk to me because who I like, I don't need them." Cho said as she took Harry's hand into her own.  
  
"So you like me. I thought for sure you would hate me this year." Harry had begun.  
  
"Harry before you saying anything, there is something else I have to tell you." Cho said now rubbing Harry's hand. "I over heard Dumbledore and Snape talking about the war."  
  
For a while Harry forgot the Dark Lord was back in to power. Hearing Cho say the word War brought it all back to him. Harry didn't know what they where going to do? They didn't even know when or where the Death Eaters where to strike first.  
  
"Snape said that the Death Eaters or going to attack Hogsmade first, and that they are going to need all the help they can get." Harry was torn from his thought. Cho continue "Then Dumbledore said some thing about most of the young men at Hogwarts can help in this war. Harry do you know what that means."  
  
Harry looked at as though he had no clue on what see was saying. He answered "NO, what does this mean?"  
  
"That you and the rest of the boys your age and older are going to go to war. More un-needed deaths." Cho whispered as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Cho, there is no way around Voldemort. If they need my help, I'll give my life to protect those who have saved me." Harry said as placed the cloak back on his shoulders.  
  
"Harry, you can't, what if they find you and kill you" Cho cried.  
  
"Well then I'll be with Mum and Dad." Harry said walking back towards the castle.  
  
A/N: okay Draco is going to be freed in the next chapter YEAH!! But he is very sick. Poor baby. Well I hope you like this story so far. I know it's going a little out there but don't worry I'll tie it all together in the next coming chapters. ::catches her plot bunny:: 


	5. To Help or not to help

A/N: Draco gets freed. ::kisses her plot bunny::  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: To Help or Not To Help  
  
Hermione awoke early for the second time in two days. She threw on her school robes and went down stairs to find Ginny sleeping on the couch with her head in her brother's lap.  
  
"Oh, Hi Hermione." George whispered so he wouldn't wake Ginny. "She couldn't sleep last night, she was crying again. I'm really worried about her." He continued, as he kissed his little sister on the cheek.  
  
Hermione sat down next to him and sighed. " It must be hard for her. She having a baby and the man she loves is jail all at the age 14. I just want to get Draco out of there."  
  
George looked at Hermione. "How are you so sure Draco didn't kill Ron? Remember they did hate each for a while."  
  
"I know because Draco was told to kill me and he couldn't. Besides Draco and Ron became best friends, and for the first time in Draco's life he was happy. And your sister she never gave Harry that look, sure she liked him, but she didn't love him. Her heart belongs to Draco." Hermione finished with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Again George was looking at her. Then he did some thing that he would have never would have done if Ron was still alive. He leaned in and kissed Hermione, on the lips. It was small kiss, but still a kiss from Ron's older brother. Hermione started to fall into it, but then pushed her self away.  
  
"Umm I have to go find Snape. There some thing I have to ask him. Umm see at dinner." Hermione said as she shot up off the couch. "Umm yeah see you and Ginny at dinner." Hermione was as pink as the roses in Hagrid's garden.  
  
"Oh, Okay yeah see you then." George said to her obviously taken back by what he did. "Why did I kiss her?" He thought to him self as he watched Hermione leave the common room.  
  
Hermione was happy to be out of the common room, the air was much cooler in the hallways. As she walked to Snape office she bumped into some thing she couldn't see.  
  
"Ow. What was that?" She said as she rubbed her fore head.  
  
"It was me." Harry said taking off the cloak. "I couldn't sleep and I couldn't watch Ginny cry all night so I decided to take a walk."  
  
After Harry told her everything him and Cho talked about they went on their way to find Snape. They found him in his office looking out a window.  
  
"What do you want? Potter. Granger." Snape asked in a low toned growl.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. He had no clue why he was here he had just followed her. Hermione took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Professor Snape, you are an ex-death eater right?"  
  
"Yes, why and I hope you know I'm on your side during this war." Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes quite good. But I was wondering if there is a way we could get Draco out of that horrible place with out any body knowing we saved him." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"There is. But why would I help you." He said looking down at Hermione as though she was nothing but a mangy cat.  
  
"Because you look at Draco as the son you don't or never will have. And besides he looks up to you as a father." Hermione said getting right up in Snape long face.  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what happen but all he knew was Snape smiled at Hermione. At first he thought Hermione pushed Snape too far and now Snape was going to kill her. But then Snape said some thing that really took Harry by surprise.  
  
"Do you think Ginny and Draco will let me be a granddad to their new baby when he comes?"  
  
Hermione smiled back sweetly. "So does this mean you will help us?"  
  
***************  
  
Draco was feeling more sick then he had ever felt in his whole life. He figured it was from the loss of so much blood, and the fact that he hadn't eaten in two days.  
  
"When will my bloody father get here? If I don't get some thing to eat I'm going to start eating the slim off the walls." Draco yelled through the small hole in the door.  
  
"You'll eat when your father says you can eat." Fraidy answered not looking up from a muggle comic book.  
  
"For some who is the suppose to hold up the law you sure act like a Death Eater. Do you like kissing Lord Voldies dry scaly feet?" Draco asked trying to see if he could get Fraidy's goat.  
  
"For your information I like being under cover for the Dark Lord. And you should speak of him with more respect, because he's soon going to be come your Lord." Fraidy said throwing the comic book at Draco's door  
  
*****************  
  
"All right here is the plan." Snape said as he sat down at his desk. "Lucius and I are going to see Draco today. Lucius is going to give him a choice."  
  
"He gets a choice?" Harry butted in.  
  
"Potter you would ever be so kind and hold your tongue." Snape said looking draggers in to Harry. " Yes he get the choice of becoming a Death eater or death it's self."  
  
"Some choice." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Harry, please." Hermione said placing her hand over Harry's mouth.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger. As I was saying, I have to talk him into becoming the Death Eater. When I'm alone with him, I'll slip him the potion. It will make him seem dead for an hour. I'll tell Lucius that he wanted death, and that I need to take the body back to my lab, so it can be disposed of the right way. And that were you two come in." Snape said pointing at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What would you like us to do Professor?" Hermione asked listen to Snape's every word.  
  
"I want you two to be waiting here with Harry's cloak, I'm going to travel by port key to get back. I'm going to end up right behind Hagrid's hut. That is where I want you two to be. I'll bring Draco to you. And when you got him put the cloak over him and bring him here to my office. Got It. Now get to your first classes because I'm not going to write you two any notes." Snape finished.  
  
As they were heading to the door. Snape added, "Met me here after classes." With that Hermione and Harry wear off to their first class of the day Herbology.  
  
***************** Draco could hear voices coming from the dark hallway. Two of them he knew right a way. One was his father's and the other was Fraidy's. Then there was one the Draco couldn't believe he was hearing.  
  
"So Snape how do you like being a Death Eater again?" Fraidy asked eyeing Snape up and down.  
  
"Now Jordan don't bother Severus with such domain questions. I'm sure he only a Death Eater so Voldemort won't kill him." Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
"Here is the boy's room gentlemen." Fraidy said as he opened the door.  
  
Lucius walked over to his son who was sitting up against the far wall. "Get up boy. You will stand whenever I enter a room. You know that."  
  
Draco just looked up at him with hate filled eyes. Lucius yelled again and Draco just continued to look up at him not taking his eyes off his father's . Lucius grab the boy by the back of the neck and tried to force him to stand. Draco just slid down the wall till he was sitting again. Lucius slapped Draco re-opening a large gash on Draco's face.  
  
"I SAID STAND UP BOY."  
  
"Can you see the boy is week." Snape cut in. " Just tell him what you wanted to, so I can get back to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco could no believe hie ears. His favorite teacher, someone he looked up too, someone he thought of as a father was side by side with his birth father. Snape was one of them. Now Draco felt as though his whole world was coming apart. The next thing they might be telling him is that Ginny Weasley had became a Death Eater.  
  
"Son, I've come here to save your life. You have two choices." Lucius began not even looking at Draco. "One is you become a Death Eater with us, or you face Death it's self."  
  
At that moment death was looking pretty good. Hey at least if he was dead he wouldn't have to put up with any more crap from Fraidy. And he wouldn't have to hear his father stupid Death Eater plans any more. And he would be with his Ex-best friend Ron.  
  
Then he thought about be coming a Death eater he would be able to see Ginny, but only when no was looking. But maybe she wouldn't want him because he was a Death Eater. Then he would never get to see their baby. Or even hold him.  
  
"Well what will it be son." Lucius asked waiting for Draco to say something.  
  
"If you guys wouldn't mind I would like to convince him in my own way." Snape said pulling a dagger from his robes.  
  
"Sure this is going to be fun and just like the old days." Fraidy said licking his lips at the sight of the dagger.  
  
"I mean I want to do it alone. I have to get in the mood. So the first one I have to do by myself. So if you two would please leave the room and close the door, we will be out soon." Snape said pointing to the door.  
  
"If he wants to die. Just kill him. I'll tell his mother, that it was a Dementor that killed him." Lucius said leaving the room.  
  
"If you kill him can I lick the dagger blade, when you are done with it." Fraidy asked with that twisted smile, Draco knew all to well.  
  
After Fraidy left the room. Snape shut the door and locked if from the inside with a spell so the other two couldn't walk in. Draco just looked at the floor. He couldn't look at Snape. That was the man who back stab him.  
  
"Look at me Draco I'm here to save you." Snape said pulling a bottle out of his robes.  
  
"Oh yeah, prove it to me." Draco said looking up into the mans face.  
  
Snape took the knife he was holding and cut his own wrist. "Now you see the knife covered in blood. I'm going to tell them that you wanted death. Here drink this it will make you seem dead to the touch and to the eyes. They will think I killed you. Now hurry I'll expand the rest later."  
  
Draco wasn't sure why but he trust Snape and did as he was told. As soon as he drank, whatever was in that bottle his vision went blurry to black, and then he was out.  
  
Snape pick up Draco and the bloody Knife and brought them out side the cell to where Fraidy and Lucius were waiting for them.  
  
"He chose death. So I killed him." Snape said dropping Draco to the ground at his father's feet. "Now I want to take the body back with me to my lab so I can burn and use it in some potions on Potter,"  
  
"How will you get back to Hogwarts." Lucius asked kicking Draco in his right side.  
  
"Port key." Snape simply said pulling out a small bottle. After picking up Draco's dead body Snape held the port key and was gone. Only leaving behind a small bloody knife and a puddle of blood.  
  
"Once a stupid Git, always a stupid Git." Lucius said picking up the knife and handing it to Fraidy, who started to lick it right away.  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. Malfoy?" Fraidy asked in between licks.  
  
"My sons not dead." Lucius said turning to Fraidy.  
  
"How do you know sir?"  
  
"Because that was Snape who was bleeding not my son." Lucius said dipping a finger in the blood on the floor. "Can you taste it. It much more sourer than Draco's" Lucius finished licking the blood off his fingers.  
  
"What are you going to do now, than sir?" Fraidy said almost afraid to look Lucius in the eyes.  
  
"Oh he'll get his after I tell the Dark Lord what he did. Come Fraidy there is much work to be done. We attack Hogsmade tomorrow." Lucius said grabbing Fraidy by the neck.  
  
A/N: Well there was chapter 4 see it is slowly coming together thank you for reading this chapter. Please review. 


	6. Things Happen for a Reason

Authors Note: I still don't own any of the Harry potter peeps. Now this for all you fan girls out there. DRACO IS NOT DEAD. ((Checks Draco's forehead, then looks at her watch)) Yup Draco is not dead it was just the potion Snape gave him.  
  
Chapter Six: Things Happen for a Reason  
  
It was almost seven in the after noon. Harry and Hermione sat behind Hagrid's hut waiting for Snape and Draco. Harry was playing with the him on his cloak when he asked Hermione.  
  
"Hey are you okay? You have been really quite ever seen we left Snape's Office. I'm really worried about you"  
  
Hermione looked from the sun setting sky to her best friend, and sighed. She wasn't quit sure how she was going to tell Harry that George kissed her. Hell, she wasn't even sure how well Harry would take it. From the time the where first years Harry had tried to get Hermione and Ron to be more then just friends.  
  
"Harry can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah shot, but not me. I've got too many problems to deal with and being shot would not help." Harry said with a small laugh.  
  
Hermione didn't the boy's humor most of the time, but he was trying to cheer her up so she forced a laugh. Then she began. And before she knew it she told Harry about the kiss. And how she almost liked it.  
  
Before Harry could say any there was a loud pop from behind them. They turned to see Snape carrying a lifeless Draco. Snape sat Draco on the ground and told Hermione and Harry to get Draco to his office. Harry placed the cloak over Draco, said a few words and Draco was floating behind Harry under the cloak.  
  
Seeing Draco lying there made Hermione's mind go right back to the day Ron was killed. Draco's lifeless body looked the same as Ron's did. Bloody cold and stiff. She walked a few feet behind Harry in deep thought as they made they way back to Hogwarts. Then there was a sound that ripped Hermione from her thoughts. She ran back to where the sound had came from to find Snape laying in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Professor are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Snape said nothing he just lied there. She did the first thing she could think of and that was, to do the same spell Harry did on Draco. Now with a very bloody Snape following behind her. She ran up to the castle and straight to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry followed after her. By the time Harry reached the hospital wing, Snape was on a bed. And leaning over him was McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey. Harry decided it would be best if he did the same for Draco. After placing Draco on a bed at the far end of the wing, Harry uncovered him.  
  
That's where Harry saw it. The over sized Dark Mark. Draco stated to come out of the potion. As his eyes started to focus, He was Harry sitting in a next to him.  
  
"So you did it. Became a Death Eater. After you saw what they do to people. Do feel like a man now Draco." Harry asked Draco very bitterly.  
  
Draco at the moment in time he could have cared less at what Potter thought of him. Draco was just realizing he was back at Hogwarts. Then he sat up fast, but not having to eat for three-day was now really taking it toll on him. So he laid back down. And in a low growl he asked Harry.  
  
"Where is Snape? And where is Ginny? I want to see her."  
  
Hermione who had heard Draco came over to see what was up.  
  
"Harry your not bothering Draco are you?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "Harry, Madam Pomfrey says she not sure if Snape is going to make it through the night. The cut on his arm is real deep and he has lost a lot of blood."  
  
At hearing that Draco shot up again. "Dying? Snape can't die. I have lost more blood then he has and I'm doing great. What does that Git Pomfrey know." Draco said feel as though he was going to lose what little he had in him all over Potter.  
  
Then there was a small whisper from Snape's bed. "Draco this is for the best. I rather die on my terms than your father's. Now take care of that new baby." With that Snape let out the last bit of air in his lungs and died.  
  
**************  
  
Malfoy stepped into the cold room with Fraidy close behind him. Lucius could see nothing at all, except for a small bit a light that was coming from the fireplace.  
  
"Th-Th-e D-D-ark Lord will see you now." Said a short fat bolding man.  
  
"Ah, Yes. Thank you Worm Tail. Now if you and Fraidy would please leave me to speak with the Lord. I will be out soon.  
  
As Lucius walked closer to the chair that was set ever so carefully next the fireplace, he heard the door close quietly behind him.  
  
"AH, Lucius. One of my most faithful Death Eaters. I have some one I want you to met." Voldemort said in un-mistakable hisses. "Come here young man."  
  
Lucius could see a long grayish-bluish finger calling some one from the shadows. Lucius was suprised to see a well-built red headed boy about the age of 17 step out.  
  
"I'm sure you know the Weasleys. Right Lucius?" Came the hissing once more. "This is the youngest twin. George, and he has some great ways of attacking Hogwarts. So tomorrow we get them out of the way first. Then as the boy said." Voldemort said pointing to George.  
  
"Every thing will fall like dominos." George said not looking up.  
  
Then the hisses started again. "Good now that we all know one another, let start working on the war path to my greatness.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione was told to stay in the hospital wing to keep an eye on Draco. She had many questions she wanted answered. But wasn't sure if she should push Draco. He was very sick and Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if Draco was going to live or die. Hermione couldn't wait any more she had to know. She nudged Draco softly and he awoke right a way.  
  
"What do you want Granger? I'm not hunger so just let me sleep." Draco said rolling over so he didn't have to look at her  
  
"I need to know. Draco what did they do with Ron's body. And don't lie to me, because the doctors said there where pieces of him missing."  
  
Draco could hear the soft cries that came from her lips, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. There was something he wanted too.  
  
"If you bring me Ginny we'll talk." Draco said as he rolled back over to face the girl.  
  
"Harry has gone to get her already. Madam Pomfrey said that we should wait a week before telling her you are here, but Harry and I both thought that was wrong." Just as Hermione had finshed what she was saying Harry brought a sleepy Ginny in to the room.  
  
Draco saw Ginny and tried to sit up slowly. With some help from Harry he made it to an upright way. Ginny red hair feel around her face, and her brownish-greenish eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"What are you crying Ginny?" Draco asked as he placed a blood stained hand on her warm cheek.  
  
"I'm just happy you are home." Ginny said as she moved Draco's hand from her cheek to her tummy. "Feel your son. He kicks now." Ginny said with a small sad laugh. Hermione stood back and watch the whole sceene from afar. Some day her and Ron where supposed to be married and having kids. Now all she saw was a young red head with child and a blonde who used to hate her guts.  
  
**********  
  
George could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Then he looked down at the mark on his left arm and cursed the day he ever decided to do this.  
  
"Is there some thing wrong Weasley?" Lucius asked as he eyed the boy. "I hope you know where your faith lays, because as soon as you slip up, I'm going to make sure you end up in the same place as your little brother."  
  
****************  
  
Draco could see now would be the right time to tell Hermione about Ron, maybe if he told her mind would be at rest for a while.  
  
"Hermione, would you please come here?" Draco asked in a very soft and kind voice, as though he was taking to a very close friend. "You wanted to know about Ron. Well while I was in the hell hole. I over heard my father telling Fraidy that Ron was what they need for a spell."  
  
"What kind for spell?" Hermione asked afraid of what Draco might tell her next.  
  
"The part that were missing, his lift arm, both his eyes and his heart." At hearing that both girls started to cry. For a moment Draco forgot that this would be hard on Ginny also, but he went on. " The left arm the sing of pureness, because he had no dark mark. His eyes, to help Voldemort see his path to greatness and a heart full of love and dreams had to shatter. All of that was to help Voldie become more powerful, and the more people he kills the power he will gain."  
  
Now Harry could hardly believe Draco just told the whole story on why Ron was kill.  
  
"There is more isn't there?" Harry asked hold-shaking Hermione.  
  
"Yes." Draco sighed "Yes Harry there is more. They pick Ron because he was so close to you. There now you happy we both lost a best friend because you just won't die." Draco now snapped.  
  
Ginny look a the clock and then said "Come on Hermione, Harry, we should let Draco get some sleep. Plus we have classes tomorrow."  
  
  
  
************ The next morning came to fast for Harry's liking. He was jolted out of his sleep by some horrified yells from behind the picture that lead to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As he was pulling on some robes, Neville Longbottom ran in to his room with a blood nose yelling. "THE DEATH EATERS ARE HERE AND THERE IS ALREADY FOUR DEAD STUDENT. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?  
  
"You stay here where it is safe. I'm going out there." Harry said as he grabbed his wand.  
  
As he open the door to the hall way he was meet with George standing over him, with his wand point at Harry's neck.  
  
"George move. I don't want to hurt, because I know you are one of them" Harry said as he went to push George out of the way.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but I can let you go out there." George said as he bored his wand into Harry's right shoulder, causing blood to spill on to the wood floor.  
  
Well that is chapter 6. Please don't judge George just yet. He knows what he is doing. ((Looks over at George with sad puppy eyes)) I hope he knows what he is doing. Please review. I would like to know what you guys think. Chapter 7 will be soon. 


	7. After Math, the first time

Authors note: well this is chapter 7. That's all I can really say about. So please read and review. (( this chapter is a little off. I'm having some issue with a person at my house Sorry))  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: After Math, the first time.  
  
Harry could not believe. Some one he looked up to as family had just hurt him. Sure Harry's uncle would beat him and such. But harry never thought of the Dursleys as family.  
  
"George, why?" Harry asked as his knees buckled under him.  
  
George didn't looked at Harry. "It was for you own good." George said walking back down the hall towards the sound of screams.  
  
Hermione open the painting to find Harry almost in tears. Then she looked to see George rounding a corner. She took off after him. As she was only an arms length away. She reached out and grabbed his left arm. He stopped and pulled his arm away from her.  
  
"What do you want?" he said in a tone she had never heard before. As he was pulling his arm a way she saw the dark mark.  
  
"Your one of them? How could you? After you saw what they did to your brother." Hermione said backing way from George slowly.  
  
"You don't know what I'm doing so back off mud blood." George said as pushed Hermione to the floor.  
  
Hermione watch as George port keyed him self right before her eyes. She got up and ran to Harry, who was gone by the time she got back to the painting. She looked for him franticly. She opened the painting and ran yelling though the common room.  
  
"Harry where are you?"  
  
"Dumbledore has him." Draco said standing in the door way for the common room.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked eyeing Draco.  
  
"Head Master gave the pass word so I could come and see Ginny any time I wanted." Draco said with famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry sat in pain as Dumbledore and the school nurse entered Dumbledore's office. They both walked over to Harry and shook their heads. Harry just want to go back to his common room, and hide in his closet.  
  
"Well it was only a few teenage Death Eater, trying to show what they were made of." Dumbledore said as he took a closer look at Harry's arm. Then Dumbledore looked to the school nurse.  
  
"How many other students are hurt, and how many did we lose?" he said looking to the woman's hurt face.  
  
Harry never had thought that this war would have ever been hard on school's nurse. The thought never came to him that all the bodies would end up in the hospital wing. Harry watch as a stream of tears started to flow down the woman's face.  
  
She took a deep breath to collect her self and began, "One from each house was killed, and 14 others where hurt."  
  
"One from each house." Harry thought. "But who could have been killed in Gryffindor. He didn't notice any body missing."  
  
"Poppy would you please continue. I need to know who parents I'm going to contact." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and Colin Creevey from Gryffindor." She finished patting her face dry.  
  
"Where are the ones that are hurt?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"They are all in their common rooms, with the house heads. Now head master may please fix up his arm so he can go back to his common room." Poppy asked as she took out some small white cotton sheets and some yellow cream and began to remove the small piece of wood from Harry's wound.  
  
******************  
  
George made it back to Malfoy manor. He opened the door to be met by Lucius. Lucius had his I'm all mighty smirk of his on his pale white face.  
  
"Where is my son?" Malfoy asked pinning George in a corner.  
  
"I didn't know I was looking for him, I thought I was suppose to find Harry. Which who I didn't find, So please leave me alone." George said pushing Lucius out of his way. "I want to go to my room."  
  
George walked to his room. It was in the far end, top floor of the manor. He open the door again to have some one standing in his door way, But this time it was a woman. She was tall and blonde, with cold gray-blue eyes, she was beautiful, but looked as though time has taken it tolls on her.  
  
"Is he alive?" She asked as she watched the redhead sit down on his bed.  
  
"Yes, and no Harry is not dead. I kinda did something, he won't get in the way now." George said not even looking up at the woman.  
  
"Thank God. I will leave you to think and thank you. You look like you need some time to your self." She said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
George looked out the window. "I think I going to tell Hermione the truth. She needs to know." He went to a desk that was place at the left side of the room. He took out a piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I here to help Ron, I going to try to get Lucius to say he did kill Ron. But I had to become a death eater. And there is another reason why I'm writing this letter. I love you. I want you to love me the same way you did Ron. I know I'm not him, but please. I just don't want to lose you to some one else. And tell Harry no hard feelings.  
  
Sorry about this George.  
  
************  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. Draco and Ginny where in her room laugh and catching up. Hermione felt like a third wheel, so she had to leave. Plus she want time to think about George, should she tell his parents or the head master about George. The painting open to let Harry in. Hermione could see his shoulder was all wrapped up. Some blood was staining the white cloth.  
  
"Harry are you all right? Did George really do that to you?" Hermione asked as she help harry to the fluffy arm chair.  
  
" Yes, and I don't want to talk about. Hermione I'll be going to Hogsmade tomorrow. The Dark Lord is said to be there. And I want to make my move first. I'm sick of waiting around to be killed." Harry said as Hermione watch his bright green eyes go to a dark deadly shade of green.  
  
"I just want Lucius. That's all. I want to see him die the same way as he killed Ron." Hermione said as she looked deep in to the fire.  
  
*************  
  
"Ginny there is something I need to tell you , but you can't tell any one else." Draco said as he laid down next to Ginny in her bed.  
  
"What's wrong Love?" Ginny asked as she kissed Draco on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going to and try to stop my Father tomorrow. If I don't more people are going to die. And I don't want Harry to do some thing stupid" Draco said as he pushed a stain of red hair out of Ginny's brown eyes.  
  
YOU"RE WHAT. Draco what if you are killed? I don't want to be alone." Ginny yelled as she got out of the bed.  
  
"Yes Gin I'm Going, The Dark lord needs to be stopped, because if he gets a hold of Harry the whole wizarding world will be worse then hell." Draco said now sitting up.  
  
"No you can't, because I'm not losing you like I lost my brother. The Dark Lord can kiss my ass." Ginny said as she slamed her hand down on the night stand next to the bed.  
  
"Virginia, do you want Harry to die, do you want your brother to stay a death Eater, or would you like Ron watching down on us and shaking his head because he knew we could have done something and we didn't, and plus I promise your dying brother that I would protect Harry and you no matter what." Draco said in a cold harsh voice.  
  
Ginny walked over to the window. "You do know your son is going to be here any day now. And I want you to be here for his birth. If you die and you are not here I will kill you." Ginny said in a deadly tone.  
  
Draco wasn't quit sure what she meant but promised he would be there for their son.  
  
"Gin you know I wouldn't miss that for the world."  
  
"Even if you had a choice between the Quidditch world cup or his birth, what would it be?"  
  
"The world cup of course." Draco answered with a sly laugh.  
  
"What would you like to say that again.?" She asked him as she ran her finger through his now clean blonde hair.  
  
"You heard me girl. The cup"  
  
"One more time I ask you what would it be the cup or your son?" Ginny asked this now pulling his blonde hair.  
  
"All right the kid. I pick the kid all right." Draco said with a hint of pain in his voice.  
  
"Ron"  
  
"What?" Draco asked really lost.  
  
"The baby's name is Ron" Ginny said sweetly."  
  
  
  
A/N: okay so there is chapter 7 see see see George is only being mean to Harry for his own good. (( Run over to George)) Do you really love Hermione? ((Sniff sniff)) 


	8. Life and Death

Author Note: ::Hugs the Draco Plushy that was given to her by Nora::  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Life and Death  
  
Draco pulled him self out of his bed at the crack if dawn. The sky was turning from black to a light blue. As he pulled on his robes he was Ron's small owl Pig flew in and was sitting on the desk. He had a note tied to his tiny leg. Draco untied the note and read it out loud to him self.  
  
Draco  
  
I want you to be careful. It is now out that you are lose and they have a price on your head. And if the dementors get a hold of you they are a loud to give you the dementor's kiss.  
  
Signed a friend.  
  
As Draco got down to the bottom of the note he found a piece from the news paper tape to it.  
  
IS HE REALLY FREE a report by Rita Skeeter.  
  
Draco Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy has got out of Azkaban, with the help of and ex and now dead Hogwarts teacher Severus Snape. Snape has always been a death eater, and this reporter has had a really bad run with the teacher. Like last year during the Triwizard Tournament, I just want a story on Harry potter when he told me to get my big peeping eyes out of his school. "Yes he had scared my son in his first year. So it is no suprise to me that he had help the little Git Malfoy out of prison." Said Mr. Amos Diggery, whom I might add lost his son last year at the tournament. I would also like to say that Malfoy jr. and Snape had a hand in Killing young Cedric. And if you people don't pull together and get this boy he is going to ruin the Malfoy name and this reporter will get no more money for her job.  
  
And at the bottom of the clipping was a very bad picture of Draco. The picture was moving to the left and then to the right. It was taken right after he was told he was going to have to spend four months in Azkaban.  
  
Then he looked at the note again. "Signed by a friend. Who could have sent this?" He thought on he way out the big oak doors.  
  
"Malfoy wait for me. I don't want you to go by your self." It was Harry running up from behind him. Draco waited as Harry caught up and now harry was walking beside him. The sun was now shining on to the school ground. It gave ever thing a deep gold look.  
  
"Let the scene bore it way in to your mind Potter, because today could be the last time we see." Draco said looking over to the willow next to the lake.  
  
Harry looked at him intently "You said you where going to see your son being born so I say save that speech for another day." Harry said as he placed his hand on Draco shoulder.  
  
Their walk to Hogsmade was long, but on their way there, Neville, Crab, Goyle, Dean, Seamus, Dennis Creevy, and a few boys from Slytherin joined them, Harry didn't know.  
  
When they reached Hogsmade the sight that fell upon their eyes was nothing like any of could have seen in there worst nightmares. There where people bodies every where. And the small town smelled of death and looked as though a bomb or something was set off there. The buildings were on fire, people were screaming. Ever so often you could see a flash of green light. Harry knew what that was from. The Death Curse.  
  
Just as they enter the town all the way a group of young the Death Eaters where there to meet them. Harry could see they were lead by George. He looked at Draco.  
  
"I'm going to go look for my father, you go and look for Voldie, The rest of you hold these guys off till one of us gets back." Draco said going stright to the Three Broom Sticks.  
  
"Harry I'm going with you." Came a voice out of no where. Then harry saw who it was. It was Cho, She had had on Harry's cloak and followed them to Hogsmade.  
  
Harry couldn't tell her no. He could see the intent look in her eyes that she was going to help. So her and Harry took off looking for Voldemort.  
  
"Hey they are getting a way should we go after them?" a dim ugly fellow said to George.  
  
"I'll following them you stay here and fight these guys." George said taking off and running after Harry and Cho."  
  
********************  
  
Hermione's clock went off around ten a.m. She got and looked at the time.  
  
"Shit. Damn you Harry." Hermione cursed under her breath. Harry had sneaked into her room and reset her clock, so she would wake after he and the others had already left.  
  
She went to go find Ginny and to see if she was okay. But Ginny was no where to be found. She looked all over for that girl.  
  
"All Right, She can't be that hard to find come on now she nine months pageant, where could she be hiding." Just as Hermione had finished her thought, she heard screams coming from the hospital wing. Then she knew Ginny was going to have her baby.  
  
"OH great, Draco has to leave and go to war on the day Ginny decide to have her baby." Hermione said as she entered the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny was lying in a bed with sweat pouring from her face. The school nurse was checking Ginny pulses. McGonagall was pacing up and down the hospital floor, and Dumlbedor was all smiles. Then he turns to Hermione and said.  
  
"This is the first baby ever to be born at Hogwarts. I really hope he is a wizard?"  
  
Hermione just smile at the old man. He was as happy as a child on chirtmas morning. Ginny on the other hand would have like to have been anywhere but there. She cursing Draco and telling him it was his entire fault and that she was only here because of those God Damn beautiful Grey- blue eyes. At that Hermione had to smile and then asked the nurse if there was any thing she could do to help.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry and Cho lost George. They rounded a corner and he went right passed them. Cho let out the breath she was holding. Then she looked up at Harry who was holding his forehead.  
  
"I can't believe one of the Weasley would go to the dark side."  
  
Harry just looked at her. That was a sore subject for him, because was thinking the same thing since yesterday after George had wounded him. "Come along Cho lets go and get this over with. I want to kill the little bloody baster before he kills or take any one else I know to the dark side.  
  
Then Harry took off in a full run. The pain in his scar was getting stonger so that meant the Dark Lord was near by. Cho took off after him she had to run a little fast to keep up with Harry. Harry stopped right in front of the Shrieking Shack. No that couldn't have been right. That is were Lupin went when he was in werewolf form. But the pain was so bad in his scar, Harry knew the truth Lord Voldemort was in there and he was waiting for Harry.  
  
Cho came up beside Harry out of breath. Harry put his hand over her mouth so he could hear inside the shack.  
  
"I th-th- think the boy is he-he-here my lord." Harry could hear Wormtail's shaky voice.  
  
"Well don't stand their let him and his little girl friend in." Harry knew at once who the hissing belong to and that was Voldemort. Wormtail open the door. Harry could see Cho's eyes widen with fear. This was the first time she had ever seen the Dark Lord.  
  
"So glad you could come?" Voldemort hissed and place his hand for Harry to shake.  
  
Harry did take his hand but followed it with eyes to Voldemort's face and that when Harry saw them. Ron's eyes. Just like Draco said "For the Lord to see his path to his greatness. But they where no long Ron's eyes, these eyes where cold and full of hate.  
  
************************  
  
Draco entered the Three Broom Sticks to find his father sitting in the back of the room.  
  
"You have some guts boy, to show your face around here when you know there is a mark on your head." Lucius said as he took a sip of his red mead.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He just looked at that man the same way he did back in the prison. Then he walled up to Lucius table and pulled his wand on him.  
  
"Why did you let me go to that place and why did you do all the bloody shit to me while I was there, and where is your side kick Fraidy?" Draco asked not moving his wand and not taking his eyes off his father.  
  
Lucius yawned like he was board, took another drink of his mead, and began to speak.  
  
"Fraidy. I killed him he was in the way. Oh and I'm sorry about you teacher. Too Bad. I was going to tell the Lord what he had done. And then I was going to watch him die. But now I can take you too the Lard and have him kill you. Oh and the whole prison, I couldn't go there from killing worthless Weasley. So I just pinned it on you. And by the way when that baby is born of yours I'm going to kill it and the girl also."  
  
Draco could not believe what he was hearing. His father just said he killed Ron. And there was no one around to here it.  
  
"You touch one hair on Ginny's head and I'll kill you myself was Draco could mange to say.  
  
"You will huh. Let go then right here right now. Malfoy vs. Malfoy. Your poor mother would have had a heart attack if she saw this.  
  
Draco ready his wand, he knew he was no match for his father, but he wasn't going to make it that easy on him. Lucius stood and looked his son right in the face, " You make the First move."  
  
Draco raised his wand and said " Furculus." Lucius moved easily out of it way then he raised he wand and said "AVADA"  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Harry still could not believe that Voldemort was wearing Ron's eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem Potter. Oh you could run to you Mummy and Daddy, oh but they are died." Voldemort said poking one of Ron's eyes. "And so is your best friend. So are you going to try to kill me. Because if you do you will kill the only part of friend that is still a live." Voldemort said now winking Ron's left eye.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Cho yelled.  
  
Voldemort was taken back by the girl. He could not have that. She would have to go. She was in the way. Voldemort started to hiss and Harry knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"CHO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Harry yelled, but it was to late.  
  
Harry watch as her body feel to the floor. She looked as Cedric did the year before. Her eyes where cold, lifeless. She was dead. Harry looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"Oh don't give me that look. She had to go. Hey at least she is with her dead Ex-boyfriend." Voldemort gave a laughing hiss.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet. And was now looking face to face with Voldemort.  
  
************************  
  
"It's a boy." Dumbledor yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ginny sighed with relief. She was just glad it was over. Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny a clean small baby. It cried softly. Ginny cuddle the baby. And then looked around and saw no Draco.  
  
"He left didn't he?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She know Draco wasn't there. But she didn't want to tell Ginny that. Dumbledor came over and smiled down at the baby.  
  
"So what is this young man's name?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her baby and smiled. "His name Ronald Rupert Tom Weasley Malfoy."  
  
Ginny cuddled her baby till he fell asleep. Then she looked out the window that was next to her bed.  
  
"Draco where ever you are please be careful. Come home soon and see your son." With that Ginny closed her eyes and feel asleep as so.  
  
A/N: Well there is chapter 8. Please review. I hope you guys like it so far. This is my longest chapter ever. Wow. :: looked at George:: Selene said you are hers 


	9. Bad Stuff

Author notes: Okay sorry I haven't put a chapter up lately. It is just there has been so much going on at home, and this is the first time I have been able to sit down at the computer. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 9: Bad Stuff  
  
Harry took out his wand. He wasn't quit sure what he was going to do, But Voldemort had to paid. Voldemort laughed at the young boy.  
  
"You look just your father did before I killed him." Voldemort said kicking Cho's dead body out of his way.  
  
Harry watched as she skidded across the floor and bang into the wall behind him. Then Harry looked back at Voldemort. Who was just picking his sharp pointed teeth with the end his wand.  
  
Harry raised his wand and shouted "Crucio" the spell missed Voldemort and hit Wormtail. Who was now screaming on the floor in pain. Voldemort let out a loud laugh.  
  
Then Voldemort yelled "ACCIO Harry's wand."  
  
Harry watched as he wand flew in to Volemort's hand. "Well I couldn't have you throwing cruses at me while I'm trying to kill you. Now could I?" Voldemort laughed again and then broke Harry's wand.  
  
Then Voldemort said some words Harry couldn't hear. The next thing Harry knew some ropes he couldn't see were tying him up.  
  
Harry started to think, "Is this my end? No I will not die this way. Not by this piece of crap. Hey I've done this before I have fought him. He doesn't scare me. So I don't have my wand I could still kill him. I hope."  
  
Voldemort looked intently at the young boy. "What are you think? Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" He asked Harry.  
  
"NO, but I bet you're going to tell me any way aren't you." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You bet boy, Before I kill you, we are going to have some fun. Wormtail get off the floor and come here." Voldemort yelled over his shoulder to Wormtail, who was still on the ground in pain from Harry's curse.  
  
************************  
  
Draco ready him self to be hit with the death cruse, He though of Ginny and said "I'm sorry Gin, I'm sorry that I didn't come home, Please forgive. I love you."  
  
Just as Draco finished, there was a bright green light. But it didn't hit Draco, He open his eyes to find Snape sitting on Lucius's chest, with his wand point at Lucius's throat. Then he looked up to see a nice big whole in the wall right above his head.  
  
"Now lucius. You are coming back with the boy and me and you are going to tell Dumbledore about the boy you killed for the dark lord. And if you don't I'll force you to, I'm good at making the truth potion." Snape said putting Lucius in what looked like muggle hand cuffs. "Now Draco where is Harry?"  
  
"He went looking for Voldie." Draco answered almost laughing, because his father was beat by one of the men he hated the most.  
  
"Come we have to get to him before it is to late." Snape said dragging Lucius by his hair.  
  
***************************  
  
Wormtail wiped the sweat from his fore head. Harry just closed his eyes and tried to free him self from the ropes. Then Wormtail whispered something in Harry's ear.  
  
"Tell your father, when you see him. I'm sorry." He said with a teary voice.  
  
All Harry was thinking, was he wished they would just kill him and get it over with. This was not the way he wanted his very time to be. With a sweaty old man who was his dad's friend and who was his best friend's pet rat.  
  
Just as Wormtail had finished with Harry and Voldemort was licking his finger the last person Harry want to see on earth walked in to the shack. George. Harry looked up at with hate in his eyes. What was he going to do to Harry.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" George yelled and pointed his wand at Wormtail, who after the green light clear was dead next to Harry with is pants still down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked taken back by the fact one of his Death Eaters just help Harry Potter.  
  
"I'M sick of you crap ACCIO VOLDEMORT'S WAND." George said reaching out for the wand that was flying towards him.  
  
Just as George was going to perform the death curse on Voldemort. He disappeared with a puff of black smoke. George helped Harry up.  
  
Harry wasn't still too sure of him. Yes he did help him, but he still hurt him the day before.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, but come on lets go back to Hogwarts and get cleaned up and tell Cho parents she die with honor." George said walking Harry out of the shack.  
  
As they where walking down the hill from the shack they meet up with Draco, Snape and a very pissed off but tied up Lucius. Then they meet up with the rest of the boys, who where beat to hell, but still alive.  
  
The way back to the school was a quite, painful and very long.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay there was chapter 9 I hope it was okay, my head is not all here. I'm trying to get of an unwelcome house guest. Thank you for all those who have read this story this far. 


	10. Home comings, new baby, bad news and the...

Author Notes: Looky Chapter ten yeah. I think this story is almost over.  
  
Chapter 10: Home comings, new baby, bad news and the truth.  
  
Night had fallen by the time they reached Hogwarts. After every thing they had gone through early that day, the big oak doors where really heavy. It took Harry, Draco, George and one other Slytherin boy to push the doors open.  
  
After they opened the doors they where met with a very happy Dumbledore and a very pissed off Hermione. George and Harry look at Hermione. She had a death look upon her young face. She was tapping her left foot and held a note in her right hand.  
  
She was just about to jump the young boy when Snape stopped her. "Ms. Granger, I do believe you are going to want to come with me to Dumbledore's office. George I want you to come too. Harry and the rest of you go get clean up. Harry I also want you to tell Cho's house head that she is no longer with us" Snape said in a low tone.  
  
"And Draco," Dumbledore said turning to the blonde boy. " Or should I say Daddy."  
  
Draco knew what that meant and ran to find Ginny. The rest did as they where told.  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione sat quietly in Dumbledore's office with George sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
He looked up to Hermione. Then said. "You do know the note was true. You can give me the truth potion and I will still tell you the same thing. I really do love you and always have and always will."  
  
"I know." Hermione said in a whisper. "It's just I'm not over Ron yet, But don't get me wrong I like you too. And I would like to have some one who would love me. This is going to sound funny but I want what Draco and Ginny have." She finished crying into her hands.  
  
George moved to sit next to her. He looked into her eyes, just as he was going to kiss her. Snape walked in with Dumbledore and a very pissie Lucius.  
  
"If you think I'm going to say any thing you wrong." Lucius yelled  
  
Snape smiled an evil smile and then force-feed Lucius the truth potion. Snape looked like scary mother feed her really ugly baby.  
  
Then Snape tested the potion. "Lucius have you been cheating on your wife?"  
  
You could tell Lucius was trying to fight the potion but he couldn't and he answered the question. In detail about what he would even do with this other person.  
  
"Now Hermione, Snape and I talk and we wanted you to ask about Ron so you could have some closure." Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at George, who gave her an it's okay look. The she looked At Malfoy Sr. and asked the question she had been wanted to hear him answer.  
  
"Did you kill Ron that day back in the book store?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Hermione asked him, "Did you kill him for the Dark Lord."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione looked over at Dumbledore and then asked, "Can I please go to my common room now? I need time to think."  
  
"Yes you may and Mr. Weasley go with her and be sweet and confer her. Now go on both of you. Snape and I have some stuff we have to take care of.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry clean him self the best he could. He was still feeling very dirty and didn't even want to think about sex till he was 30. He walked to the Ravenclaw house head's office and knocked. The opened slowly to show short Professor Flitwick in some sleeping clothes.  
  
"How may I help you Harry?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"I have some bad news. We lost a student today from your house." Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"Who?" The professor asked now with a shake in his voice.  
  
"Cho Chan. She was killed by Lord Voldemort, He got away before I could kill him my self. One of these days when he least sees it coming I'm going to get. But I'm sorry Professor." Harry said still not looking up from the floor.  
  
"Yes, yes I will write to her parents tonight thank you, and please kill that son of bitch for me." Flitwick said as he closed his office door.  
  
Harry had never heard Flitwick talk that way, but then he thought the professor just lost one of his best students and his seeker. As Harry was walking away he could hear his teacher crying through the door.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hermione and George set in the common room next to the fireplace. Hermione had cried her self to sleep on George's shoulder. Harry walked in and sat in the armchair next to them.  
  
"Is she okay?" Harry asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes, She said she is happy now and that Ron wants her to move on and be happy. So I asked her out and I'm going to help her. I'm going to be here for her and I'm never going to leave her side." George said as he kissed Hermione's fore head.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm glad she is happy, and some day I'm going to find some one for me. And when that day comes Voldemort will be dead. I Draco with Ginny?"  
  
"Yep and Lucius is getting the kiss tonight. Mum and Dad just port keyed here, because mum wants to see the man who killed her son die." George said as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
For the first time in his life Lucius was scared out of his mind. He knew his time was going to come to an end, all because he followed the path of evil and liked it. Now he was going to pay for the lives he hurt, for the son he beat, and for the wife he never loved. He was going to die.  
  
Mrs. Weasley covered her face when the demenotor pulled off it's hood and placed it's large jaws on Lucius's face. Mr. Weasley pulled her close and said  
  
"This is for my son Ron. May he rest in peace."  
  
Lucius could feel his soul being sucked out of him. It was like having your inside being ripped out with out removing your outer skin. He began to feel cold and then he saw the flames of hell and that's when he knew he was dead.  
  
"Some one should tell Draco his father is gone." Dumbledore said looking at Snape.  
  
"I'll Do it, but I would like Molly and Arthur to come with me so they can see the new Grandson." Snape said leading every body out of the office.  
  
*******************  
  
Draco looked down at the sleeping Ginny and the small baby in her arms. He was over come with joy. He pick up the baby and held him softly in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to be a good father to you, no matter what happens in the crazy world. So what is your name son?" Draco asked as the baby opened his eyes.  
  
"Ronald Rupert Tom Weasley Malfoy." Came Ginny voice from the bed. "Did you see he has my eyes and chin and your hair and nose." She laughed and set up. Draco came and set down next to her.  
  
"Wow little man your name is bigger than you." Draco said looking at his son's small hands.  
  
Draco was about to kiss Ginny when again Snape came in to the room stopping another kiss.  
  
"Draco, Your father is dead. They gave him the kiss. I'm sorry." Snape said looking into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco looked back down at Ron who was still in his arms and said "It couldn't of happen to a better man. I'm not sorry and I don't want you guys to be. Mrs. Weasley would you like to hold your grandson?"  
  
Draco handed the baby to Molly, who bursted into tears, and in a teary voice she said. "He almost looks like Ron."  
  
Mr. Weasley walked over to Draco and Put his hands on Draco's shoulders and said " You take good care of my little girl and my grandson or, you will be a very un-happy camper, and welcome to the Weasley family"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I thought that was a good place to end it. I think this story came out better than I hoped for please read it and tell me what you think. Now I have two more stories to get done. Please review and tell me what you think of the whole story Thank you for read it all of it.  
  
Ami 


End file.
